Love Is In The Air
by BadexShikaino
Summary: Shikamaru akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya, dan tak disangka Ino menerimanya. Apa saja yang akan mereka lewati dalam hubungan cinta mereka?/Sorry baru amatiran R&R please !
1. Green

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**03 Mei 2011**

_kring... kring.._ Alarmnya terus berbunyi, membangunkan gadis cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap, "Yaampun!" Panik Ino, si gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat, "tidak! lagi-lagi terlambat kerja! susahnya diumur 17thn ini sudah harus mencari nafkah!" keluh Ino. Setelah berkeluh-kesah, Ino pun langsung membereskan tempat tidurnya, menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya, mengambil handuk dan langsung mandi dikamar mandinya (ya iyalah ya mandi dikamar mandi-_- yakali di dapur *disikatin Ino*). Selesai mandi, Ino langsung menuju meja riasnya dan mendadani dirinya se-simple mungkin, ya karena Ino berfikir dirinya sudah cantik tanpa make-up jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot bermenor-menor ria(?). Lalu ia sempat kan diri untuk mengecek handphonenya sebentar, "wah ada 6 email masuk... siapa saja yaa..." kata Ino, dan dengan cepat ia membaca email-nya satu-persatu.

**From: Tsunade-Sama**

**To: Yamanaka Ino**

**Subject: WARNING!**

_**Ino! Dimana kau?! Telat lagi?! Banyak Pasien yang menunggu-mu!**_

"Yah... kena semburan Tsunade-sama lagi deh.." lalu ia melanjutkan membaca email yang lainnya.

**From: Forehead^^**

**To: Ino-Pig**

**Subject: PIG!**

_**Pig! Cepat ke Rumah Sakit! Jangan sampai telat! Pasien-mu sudah banyak sekali!**_

"ish dasar Sakura, nge-sms pas pasien udah pada dateng-_-" lalu ia lanjut membaca pesan lainnya.

**From: Mama^^~**

**To: Ino-hime**

**Subject: Hime~~**

_**Pagi Ino-hime~ jangan telat yaa.. Mama & Papa ada urusan mendadak di kantor hokage.. Makanan ada di kulkas ya Ino-chan :* Luv, Mama.**_

**From: Shika Rusa-Nanas√**

**To: Ino Troublesome**

**Subject: mendokusai.**

_**Hei nona merepotkan, pasti kau akan bangun terlambat, baiklah kau kujemput jam 8 ya. see ya!**_

**From: Shika Rusa-Nanas√**

**To: Ino Troublesome**

**Subject: mendokusai.**

_**Dasar merepotkan. Cepat bangun.**_

**From: Shika Rusa-Nanas√**

**To: Ino Troublesome**

**Subject: mendokusai.**

_**Pagi nona merepotkan, maaf semalam aku tidak balas email-mu karena terlalu merepotkan untuk membalas sms tengah malam. Kupastikan kau belum bangun, cepatlah bangun jangan sampai tetlambat. kabari aku saat sudah siap kujemput. see ya! (sangat merepotkan mengetik email sepanjang ini)**_

"Dasar nanas, mana dia?! katanya mau jemput jam 8?! cih.." kesal Ino. Tapi, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sosok yang membuka pintu kamarnya itu, "shi-shika?" "Oh, kukira kau sudah pergi duluan, makanya kuterobos" Jawab Shikamaru santai, "haha dasr nanas! Gaklah, gamungkin aku marah sama kamu" jawab Ino plus nyengir kuda. Menurut Shikamaru, cengiran Ino lah moodbosternya yang paling berharga untuk dirinya. Akhirnya Ino & Shikamaru pun berangkat bersama.

**-Skip Time-**

** Nara Corp**

**-Shika Pov-**

Aduh.. Langit biru ini sangat mengingatkanku pada mata aquamarine-nya. Itulah alasan aku lebih memilih berbaring di atas rerumputan sambil memandangi langit biru daripada berbaring diatas kasurku. Ahh teringat perkataan ayah tadi pagi..

***flashback***

"Shika, mau berangkat sama ayah gak hari ini?" tawar ayah, "maaf yah, tidak bisa" jawabku, "kenapaz. mau menjemput Ino-chan lagi?", "ya begitulah, seperti biasa~" jawabku dengan santai, "memangnya sudah jadian?" tanya ayahku curious, aku hanya terdiam sampai ayahku bicara kembali "belum berani menyatakannya, eh?" jleb, tebakan ayahku mengenai sasaran, "ya begitulah.." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala, "mau tunggu sampai kapan? cepatlah sebelum Ino-chan direbut pria lain" kata ayahku sambil mengelus kepalaku dan keluar dari rumah.

***flashback end***

Baiklah nanti malam aku akan menyatakannya!

**-Skip Time&Normal Pov-**

** Kediaman Yamanaka**

"Makasih nanas!" kata Ino setelah sampai dikediamannya, "hn, Ino.. sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dari lama" "Ada apa nanas? tumben sekali kau terlihat antusias" sela ino sambil tertawa kecil, "Sebenarnya... A-aku sudah lama menyimpan rasa ini.." tutur Shikamaru, "rasa apaan sih nanas?" sela Ino lagi, "A-aku.. Cin-cinta sama Yamanaka Ino" jelas Shikamaru. Deg! jantung Ino rasanya seperti terhenti seketika, "ke-kenapa baru bilang sekarang? aku juga sudah cinta sama kamu dari dulu nanaaaaass!" peluk Ino, Shikamaru cengo dulu selama beberapa detik, lalu membalas pelukan Ino. setelah beberapa menit mereka berpelukan, akhirnya mereka dengan berat hati harus lepaskan pelukan itu, lalu sambil Ino berjalan ke pintu masuk rumahnya, ia berteriak "babay nanasku! Rasanya aku harus mengganti nama mu di contactku mulai sekarang!:p see you!" lambai ino sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintunya. "Ini hari terbaik sepanjang masa!" gumam shika.

Sesampainya Shika dirumahnya, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan orang tuanya. Sesampainya dikamar, ia langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantung celananya dan buru-buru mengganti nama Ino di contactnya menjadi "Barbie Girl" lalu ia langsung mengirimi email kepada Ino.

**To: Barbie Girl**

**From: My Nanas**

"hmmm... tnyata dia mengganti nama contactku menjadi 'My Nanas' ahaha ada-ada saja.." kata shikamaru, lalu ia melanjutkan mengetik pesannya.

**Subject: Barbie**

_**Malam barbie ;) ~ cepatlah tidur, agar besok kau tidak telat lagi seperti tadi :p**_

selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Shikamaru mendapat balasan dari Ino.

**From: Barbie Girl**

**To: My Nanas**

**Subject: Barbie**

_**Malam nanasku!~~ iya, ini sudah mau tidurkok:) daah shika~ mimpi indah! i love youu~~:***_

_Blush_! Shikamaru tersipu mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya itu, "i love you.." batin shikamaru, tidak lama shikamaru langsung membalas e-mail Ino, lalu tidur dengan berbintang-bintang di hatinya(?)

•

•

•

•

•

•

**TBC~~**

***BackStage***

**Author: Hoaaam akhirnya selesai juga *ngulet***

**Ino: Aww aku dipanggil barbie!~**

**Sasuke: Kau memang mirip barbie Ino. (entah muncul darimana)**

**Shikamaru: Sudah? ahh merepotkan**

**Temari: jadi aku dan sasuke kapan muncul? (entah darimana datangnya)**

**Author: hemm, aku sih sudah merencanakan Sasuke duluan yang muncul. sudah! ini akan menjadi kejutan tau! **

**ALL CHARA: YOSH! Jangan lupa Review-nya yaa! karena Author masih baru disini~ mau mengenal author? PM~ Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Yellow 1

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**NitanitFA: makasih reviewnya^^! Iya memang baru pertama bikin fict hehe masih amatiran jadi mohon dimaklumi ya!:)**

**magenta-alleth: hai! makasih ya sudah mau mengkoreksi&memberi saran^^~! **

**zeroplus: terimakasihh!:) **

**03 AGUSTUS 2011**

"Ino-hime, bangun sayaaaang"

"Ada apasih ma.. hari ini kan Ino gak praktek" jawab ino sambil berusaha tidur kembali

"Iya, mama tau, tapi kasihan Shika-kun sudah menungguimu daritadi" jawab ibunya. Mendengar itu, Ino segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan sangat terburu-buru. Ibunya yang melihat Ino seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan keluar dari kamar Ino.

Selesai Ino mandi, ia langsung mengambil pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Karena ini musim semi, jadi ia memakai pakaian bergaya sedikit girly. Ia memakai mini skirt berwarna soft pink dan collar shirt berwarna soft purple. Lalu ia menuju meja riasnya, karena terburu-buru ia hanya menyisir rambutnya dan ia biarkan tergerai, dan dia pakaikan jepitan kupu-kupu berwarna ungu sebagai aksesoris. Lalu ia mengoleskan lipgloss di bibir ranumnya dan memakai sedikit bedak. Akhirnya selesai, dan Ino pun langsung menuju ketempat dimana kekasihnya menunggunya.

"Hai Shika!" sapa Ino

"hn, mendokusai"

"jadi kemana kencan kita hari ini?~"

"sudah, ikuti saja aku" kata shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Ino keluar dari kediaman Yamanaka tsb.

"Ma, Pa! Ino-chan pergi dulu yaa! Jaa ne~"

**-INO POV-**

Si nanas ini mau membawaku kemanasih? Bikin orang penasaran aja!

"Hei nanas! sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" Tanyaku membuka pembicaraan

"sudah ikuti saja." dasar nanas, menyebalkan sekali.

_Bruk!_

"Aduh shika-kun! jangan berhenti tiba-tiba gi..." kataku tak sempat terselesaikan karena melihat keberadaan kami dimana sekarang

"Nah sudah sampai" kata shika, "maksudmu apa membawaku kesini?" tanyaku heran

"lihat saja nanti, kejar aku dulu pasti kau akan mengetahuinya barbie~" kata shikamaru agak sedikit ada nada ledekan di kata 'barbie'nya itu, lalu ia mulai berlari memasuki hutan keluarganya ini.

"AWAAASS KAU SHIKAAAA NANAS!"

Sampailah kita tepat ditengah-tengah hutan, yang dipenuhi rerumputan hijau. Tapi kali ini bedanya pohon disekeliling kami bukanlah pohon yang daritadi kami lewati, tapi ini pohon sakura yang bunganya sedang bermekar-mekaran. Kami-Sama, indah sekali tempat ini.

"Sudah taukan alasan kenapa aku membawa mu kesini?" tanya shikamaru memecah keheningan sambil tersenyum.

Tampan sekali nanas ini...

**-SHIKAMARU POV-**

Ino membalas pertanyaanku dengan hanya anggukan kecilnya, yaampun rasanya beda melihat dia dengan rambut terurai seperti ini... Sudah lama sekali melihatnya menggerai rambut pirang pucatnya itu.

"Shika! jangan melamun saja! ayo foto-foto!" serunya

"hn, mendokusai. kita kan bisa kapan saja kesini" jawabku sekenanya

"Yaampun, setiap momen indah itu harus diabadikan nanas!"

"hn,"

Aku hanya melihatnya berfoto-foto ria dengan handphonenya. Diam-diam, aku punya ide untuk memoto dirinya tanpa ia ketahui. Setelah menunggu momen yang pas, ku potret satu demi satu dirinya.

Lalu ku buka gallery-ku dan melihat hasil-hasilnya, Kami-Sama, sesempurna itukah Ino walaupun ia sedang tidak tersenyum ia tetap sangat cantik. Aku terus mencari-cari hasil fotoku yang paling bagus, dan kutemukan! Tepat sekali kufoto saat ia sedang tersenyum sambil memegang bunga-bunga sakura. Cantiknya..

Akhirnya foto itu kujadikan wallpaper-ku hihihi.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, dan aku mengajaknya pulang.

"Hoi barbie! Ayo pulang! matahari sudah mulai terbenam" ajakku

"Tapi kita foto-foto berdua dulu dong! ya? ya? ya?" manjanya barbie-ku ini.

"ck, baiklah"

Rasanya sudah cukup banyak foto-foto kami berdua akhirnya aku mengajaknya pulang lagi.

"Ino, ayo pulang.."

wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk fokus pada layar handphonenya itu kini langsung berhadapan dengan wajahku. Terlihat semburat merah muda di pipi putihnya, dan yaampun.. bibirnya, ingin sekali kumenciumnya (yaampun shika... nafsu? *digeplak swallow*)

Akhirnya kuberanikan mengelus pipinya pelan, kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan...

_Cup!_

Kami-Sama! Aku berhasil menciumnya! ah tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan Ino ya.. Kulihat wajahnya sangat terkejut seperti itu.

"Maaf Ino-chan"

"maaf untuk apa nanas?"

"karena sudah menciummu"

"dasar bodoh! justru aku senang sekali kau menciumku!" jelasnya dan memberikan senyuman termanis sepanjang masa. (lebaaay)

"oiya.. happy anniversary ke-3 bulan ya barbie, I love you"

"tumben sekali kau romantis shika! happy anniversary juga! I love you too"

"ck, mendokusai"

"Yasudah, ayo cepat shika! katanya mau pulang?" ajaknya

dan kubalas hanya dengan anggukan plus senyumku yang mempesona (preeeeeeet mempesona apanya.)

**-NORMAL POV-**

Malam itu karen merasa kesepian ditinggal Shika yang tertidur duluan, Ino memutuskan untuk online chat melalui laptopnya.

"Yah... cuma 15 orang yang online.." kata ino kecewa

_Blubb!_

sepertinya ada yang menyapa Ino di online chat. Lalu buru-buru Ino mengeceknya dan benar saja ada yang menyapanya.. Tapi hal yang mengejutkannya adalah.. yang menyapanya itu mantan kekasihnya saat SMP dulu.

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

_**Hai, Ino**_

Karena merasa kesepian, akhirnya Ino membalasa chat-nya. Dan chat mereka pun berlanjut sampai tengah malam sampai Ino memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah mulai mengantuk.

**Me:**

_**Sudah dulu ya Sasuke. Selamat malam**_

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

_**Ya, Malam Ino-chan :)**_

_Blush!_

Tidak seperti biasanya uchiha bungsu itu sebaik itu.

"aduh ino, jangan berpikir macam-macam! kau sudah punya shikamaru si kepala nanas!" gumam Ino, dan mulai tertidur.

Semenjak itu Sasuke terus-terusan menghubungi Ino, dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa Ino dan Sasuke kembali dekat.

Sampai suatu hari...

**28 AGUSTUS 2011**

_Baby I just want to be with you~_

_I don't care if nobody approves~_

_Tell me what I gotta do to prove tonight~_

_I might be the one, girl~_

"ada apa ino pagi-pagi seperti ini menelfon?bukankah dia tau kita perginya jam 10?" gumam shikamaru

_piip_

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa ino?" tanya shikamaru pada Ino

_"ah maaf shikamaru pagi-pagi menganggu, cuma mau bilang, rencana kencan kita untuk hari ini dibatalkan dulu ya..."_

"Loh? ada apa? kenapa tiba-tiba dibatalkan?"

_"itu ano.. ehm.. itu.. halo-halo? shika? kenapa putus-putus seperti ini?"_

_tuut tuut tuut_

Sudah. Tak tersambung lagi telefon dari kekasihnya. Ia curiga apa yang terjadi, tapi ya namanya juga shikamaru.. mana mau melakukan hal merepotkan jadi ia biarkan saja. Tapi tak biasanya ino begitu..

**-INO POV-**

Huh! Lama sekali sih! Sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu saja masih tidak ada perubahan.. tetap saja ngaret!

_Pukk_

Hah? Rasanya ada yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menengok ke sampingku, ada seorang laki-laki memakai chino biru donker dengan atasan kemeja biru donker juga.

"Hai Ino, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

•

•

•

•

•

**TBC~**

***BackStage***

**Sasuke: Hah? cuma gitu doang?**

**Author: Nanti ya sasuke-kun, sedang dipikirkan nih buat chapter ke 3**

**Sasuke: hn**

**Shikamaru: mendokusai**

**Ino: Yeay sasuke-kun~**

**Shikamaru: Kau senang ya Ino?**

**Author: sudah sudah! Okay! Jangan lupa Reviewnya yaa~:)! **


	3. Yellow 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Puput mochito: Ahaha iya nih sasuke ketemuan sama ino. hm.. ngapain yaa? ahaha. **

**nitanitFA: udah diiusahain update kilat niih XD biasaa kemaren2 sibuk *ngibarin rambut(?)***

**zeroplus: yaah nenek sihirnya nongol nihh, gimanadong? ahaha**

**Yola-Shikaino: Makasihh banget udah ngasih ide berlian ini! Ahaha lega nih chapter 3 kelar jugaa atas bantuannya^^~**

**28 AGUSTUS 2011**

**-INO POV-**

"Hai Ino, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Yaampun, wajah dinginnya itu masih tetap sama seperti masa smp dulu..

"hn, gakok Sasuke"

"Sudah tidak usah berbohong, aku kan sudah mengenalmu daridulu"

Aku hanya tersenyum, ternyata Sasuke masih ingat padaku ya..

"Ahaha iya Sasuke, btw, kita mau kemana jadinya?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, ya mau tidak mau aku juga membalas senyumannya walaupun sedikit heran

_Grep!_

Tangan dinginnya menggenggam tanganku, lalu ia menarikku dan membawa diriku lari.

Kami-Sama, apa-apaan dia.

Karena merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya aku mulai berbicara, "a-ano.. Sasuke, lepaskan tanganku"

Sasuke berhenti lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan menghadap diriku, "ada apa memangnya? Tidak boleh, hn?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Aku sudah ada yang punya!"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, "Hah? Siapa?"

"Siapa apanya Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung

"Siapa yang sudah menggantikanku Ino?"

Hah.. Aneh sekali, tumben ia peduli.. Rasanya dulu ia tak sekepo ini..

"SIAPA INO SIAPA?!" Teriakannya yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku

"a-ano.. Dia adalah Shi-Shika-"

Belum sempat ku menjawabnya Ia memotongnya, "Shika? HAHAHA! Cih! Bocah pemalas Nara itu? Bodoh sekali kau Ino.. Menggantikanku dengan pria tak berguna seperti dia! HHAHAHA!"

"Jangan soktau kau Sasuke! Shikamaru adalah Penasehat sekaligus playmaker (dikira tim bola apa-_-) Konoha!" Jawabku geram

"Hah? HAHA! ti-tidak mungkin!"

"keadaan sudah berubah Sasuke.." kataku mencoba menenangkannya

"cih! lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja Ino-chan" Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkanku

Apa-apaansih dia. Masih saja keras kepala seperti dulu.

**-NORMAL POV-**

"Bagaimana aktingku? bagus kan?"

"perfect sekaliii Sasuke!"

"hn"

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu terkekeh, dan menyeringai.

"Saatnya aku beraksi Sasuke!"

"hn" hanya itu respon dari pemuda berambut raven, didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tidak mau merusak hubungan gadis yang pernah ia cintai.. bukan pernah, tapi masih ia cintai.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa temari?" tanya shikamaru malas, tentu saja ia malas berkomunikasi dengan mantannya yang dengan teganya menghianatinya didepan matanya sendiri.

_"Apa malam ini kau ada acara Shika?"_

"tak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

_"hmm.. Bagus! Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, aku rindu sekali, please ya shika?"_

Ya karena Shika juga rindu pada Temari, dan kebetulan tidak ada acara apa-apa malam ini karena kencan bersama gadis pirangnya dibatalkan yaaa jadi mau tidak mau ia menurutinya, walaupun itu hal merepotkan.

"Ya Baiklah, Dimana? dan jam berapa?"

_"YEAY! Hm.. Di Dookie Cafe jam 7 ya shika! jangan sampai telat! Jaa ne~" _

_piiip_

'Ahh bagaimana ini! dasar kau bodoh kau Shikamaru! Mau saja menerima tawaran orang yang pernah menyakitimu! Cih, mendokusai' gerutunya dalam hati

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Siapa lagi sih?"

_Cklek_

Didepan pintu kamarnya sudah ada gadis kesayangannya, tapi anehnya gadis itu berekspresi kecewa.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya shikamaru heran

"ng, gapapa kok nanas!" kata Ino menutupi kekecewaannya

"Ceritalah Ino, ada apa? Aku ini kan pacarmu, buat apa aku jadi pacarmu kalau kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku"

"Iya shika, baiklah aku akan cerita. dasar cerewet" sewot Ino

"Ck, mendokusai"

Akhirnya Ino menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepadanya.

'Hah... lagi-lagi pertengkaran orangtuanya..' keluh shika dalam hatinya.

Setelah 3 jam mereka bersilaturahmi(?) akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Sayonara Nanas!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya

"hn, sayonara barbie"

**-SHIKAMARU POV-**

Ck! Sial! sudah setengah 8! apakah Temari masih menungguku? Bodoh kau Shika! bisa-bisanya membuat janji dengan wanita hina itu (ampun temari! *dikipasin* loh?)

Ahh malam ini kok tidak ada bintang? Ah tidak indah sekali..

"OI SHIKA-KUN~~~!" Teriaknya

Ya, suara itu adalah suara wanita hina itu, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah sumber suara tersebut. Dan... Kami-Sama, cantiknya.. Ternyata 2 tahun tidak bertemu itu sudah menyebabkam banyak perubahan ya... Sial! Ingat Shika, ada Ino! Ingat!

"hn" responku

"Ayolaah~ sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu, kau tidak merindukanku, eh?" Tanya Temari penuh percaya diri

"Haha tidak."

"Yaampun, kau masih kesal ya sama kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu?"

"tidak, tidak sama sekali"

"Jangan bohong" desaknya

"mendokusai"

_Drrtt drrtt_

Kurasakan ada yang bergetar di kantung celana jeansku, langsung kutarik barang itu keluar dari sarangnya(?)

**From: Barbie Girl**

Oh, Ino ya..

**To: My Nanas**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Hai Nanas! Kau lagi apa? Aku pastikan kau tidak sedang menatap langit, karena langitnya sedang tidak ada bintang, eh? **

**Aku bosan shikaaa~ aku main kerumahmu aja ya?^^v**

Oh shit, oh no. Bagaimana Ini?! Dengan segera aku membalas pesannya.

**To: Barbie Girl**

**From: My Nanas**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Hai Barbie~~! Aku sedang makan diluar nih karena kaasan sedang tidak masak untuk makan malam:(. Memangsih dilangit tak ada bintang, tapi dihatiku kau akan tetap menjadi bintang dihatiku ino~ ahaha mendokusai. **

**Maaf, tidak bisa hari ini yaa:((**

Merepotkan sekali harus mengetik pesan panjang-panjang seperti ini.

"ng.. Shika? Jangan kacangin aku donggg!" tegur Temari

"ck, mendokusai. Bisakah kita langsung makan agar aku bisa segera pulang?"

terlihat wajah temari langsung berubah menjadi keheranan, "eh? memangnya ada apa Shika-kun? kok terburu-buru?"

"Ck, aku ha-.."

_Drrtt drrt_

Langsung lah aku mengecek handphone-ku yang bergetar.

**From: Barbie Girl**

**To: My Nanas**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Makan dimana Shika? Aku nyusul yaa! Kamu sama siapa? Jangan sama perempuan lain yaa~:p**

Aduh bagaimana ini? Mendokusai.

**To: Barbie Girl**

**From: My Nanas**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Aku di Dookie Cafe barbie:). Haha aku bersama perempuan lain tapi hanya untuk bersilaturahmi. Kalo gapercaya kesini saja~ see ya beybi**

"Siapasih Shika? sepertinya penting sekali"

"Seseorang, oiya, kau tak keberatankan kalau ada satu orang nambah disini?"

"tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya tegas

hahh.. Syukurlah.

**-TEMARI POV-**

Haha! Bagus! Semuanya sesuai rencana! Sekarang tinggal beritahu Sasuke untuk menjalankan tugasnya~~

**To: Sasuke**

**From: Temari **

**Sasuke! Semuanya sesuai dengan rencana! Haha tidak bisa disangka! Cepatlah kau datang ke Dookie Cafe. Ino sebentar lagi sampai.**

Haha! It's show time!

Beberapa menit kemudian, kulihat gadis berambut pirang berdiri dengan wajah terkejut didepan pintu masuk cafe.

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Kulihat gadis itu jalan dengan tempo yang cepat dengan muka marahnya. Haha bagus sekali!

"SHIKAAAA!" Teriak Ino

Yang bernama Shikamaru pun menengok dengan tampang kagetnya, "Hah? Ino-chan! Tidak kusangka kau datang secepat ini" katanya santai, dasar bodoh.

"Idih? Kenapa ada wanita pirang ini?" tanyaku sok heran wkakak (?)

"Temari? OOO jadi kau yang mengajak shika-kun-ku(?) dinner? kenapa eh? mau ngajak balikan?!" tanyanya sarkatis

"hn? Ino-chan?" HAHA! Bagus! Ini dia Sasuke~

"Ino-chan? Apa maksudmu memanggil Ino-hime-chan-ku(?) dengan panggilan -chan?" tanya Shikamaru heran dan agak sarkatis

HAHAHAH semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna!

•

•

•

•

•

**TBC~ **

***BackStage***

**Shikamaru: Merepotkan sekali**

**Author: Ada apa shika~~**

**Ino: yaampun Temari jahat sekali**

**Temari: namanya juga karangannya si author gila**

**Author: *beraura hitam keemasan(?)* apa kau bilang temari..? *lemparin underwear***

**All Chara: Yup! R&R!:)~~~**


End file.
